This invention generally relates to a method and interface for incorporating program information into an electronic message, and for receiving such program information by an electronic message and/or implementing, based on the received program information, a corresponding program.
Electronic devices such as televisions and personal computers (PC) require a control system that includes a user interface system. Typically, a user interface provides information to a user and simplifies use of the device. One example of a user interface is an Electronic Program Guide (EPG) in a television system.
An EPG is an interactive, on-screen display feature that displays information analogous to TV listings found in local newspapers or other print media. In addition, an EPG also includes information necessary for collating and decoding programs. An EPG provides information about each program within the time frames covered by the EPG, which typically ranges from the next hour up to seven days. The information contained in an EPG includes programming characteristics such as channel number, program title, start time, end time, elapsed time, time remaining, rating (if available), topic, theme, and a brief description of the program""s content. EPGs are usually arranged in a two-dimensional table or grid format with time information on one axis and channel information on the other axis.
Unlike non-interactive guides that reside on a dedicated channel and merely scroll through the current programming on the other channels, usually showing only the programs which begin within the next 2 to 3 hours, EPGs allow viewers to select any channel at any time during some period into the future, e.g., up to seven days forward. Further EPG features include the ability to highlight individual cells of the grid containing program information. Once highlighted, the viewer can perform functions pertaining to that selected program. For instance, the viewer could instantly switch to that program if it is currently being aired. Viewers could also program one touch video cassette recording (VCR) or the like if the television is properly configured and connected to a recording device. Such EPGs are known in the art and described, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,353,121; 5,479,268; and 5,479,266 issued to Young et al. and assigned to StarSight Telecast, Inc.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,106, issued to Chaney etc., and assigned to the same assignee of the present invention, describes in detail an exemplary embodiment including data packet structure necessary to implement an exemplary program guide system. The exemplary data packet structure is designed so that both the channel information (e.g., channel name, call letters, channel number, type, etc.) and the program information (e.g., title, rating, star, etc.) relating to a program may be transmitted from a program guide database distributor to a subscriber""s receiving apparatus in an efficient manner.
User interfaces such as EPGs are applicable to analog and digital television systems and to other electronic devices such as personal computers. As electronic devices become increasingly complex with a multitude of features, the need for a robust and easy-to-use user interface becomes ever more important. For example, separate electronic systems having respective interfaces for controlling features of each system are now being combined into a single system requiring a single user interface. One specific example is the so-called PCTV which includes features of both a personal computer and a television. The user interface system for such a device must provide both clear communication of computer and television related information and provide for simple control of both computer and television related features.
Typically, however, the computer-related programs and operations are implemented independently of the television programs and operations. For example, when the user elects to compose, read and/or send an electronic message such as e-mail or electronic file, this is performed independently of any tuning, recording, and/or replaying of audio, video, or television programs. Likewise, the audio, video, or television programming, tuning, recording and/or replaying is performed independently of any information contained in electronic message. While programming information can be manually typed into an electronic message, this requires the sender to manually insert into the electronic message enough tuning information to enable the recipient to receive the subject program. The recipient then must actually read such program information and tune his television, audiovisual recording device, audio receiver and/or recorder, or the like to the relevant program for implementation of the program. The term xe2x80x9cimplementationxe2x80x9d includes, for example, displaying, audibly broadcasting, replaying, recording, and the like.
If the recipient mistakenly transcribes or forgets the information from the electronic message, the wrong program may be implemented. Likewise, if the sender of the electronic message mistakenly reads a part of the programming information when typing this information into the electronic message (e.g., wrong time, wrong channel number, etc.) or if the sender makes a typographical error, then the recipient may implement the wrong program or may attempt to implement the program at the wrong time. This can be especially problematic if the recipient attempts to implement the program after it has aired. The sender also might inadvertently leave out an important part of the programming information, such as the time of broadcast, the channel, etc.
The potential for mistakes and miscommunication in sending and receiving programming information, however, is not the only problem associated with such conventional techniques. Another problem lies in the lack of convenience. It is inconvenient for the sender to manually type the programming information into the electronic message. It also is inconvenient for the recipient to read the entire compilation of program information and then manually implement the subject program. Notably, reading of such information may break the recipient""s concentration on the subject matter of the writing. In this regard, when the programming information is not concise, it tends to distract the reader.
There is consequently a need in the art for a convenient way of incorporating into an electronic message, programming information from an interactive interface of an audio, video or audiovisual device, without having to manually type all of the requisite programming information into the electronic message. There also is a need for a convenient way of implementing a program which is referenced in an electronic message without having to read or manually transcribe all of the program information needed to implement the program.
The present invention overcomes at least one of the aforementioned problems and/or needs by providing a convenient way of incorporating into an electronic message, programming information from an interactive interface of an audio, video or audiovisual device, without having to manually type all of the requisite programming information into the electronic message.
The present inventions also provides a convenient way of electronically linking program information with the contents of an electronic message, when the electronic message is composed or sent, when the electronic message is received, or both when the electronic message is sent and received.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a convenient way of implementing a program which is referenced in an electronic message without having to read or manually transcribe or memorize all of the program information needed to implement the program.
Therefore, a method is described, comprising the steps of generating a menu of programs by displaying program identifiers on a display device, selecting at least one of the program identifiers which is associated with a program of interest, generating an electronic message display with program text indicative of the program of interest incorporated into a message portion of the electronic message display, and sending the message portion by electronic message to a recipient, with the program text incorporated into the message portion.
The present invention also provides an interface for incorporating program information into an electronic message. The interface comprises an electronically generated menu of programs, a program selector, an electronic message display, and an electronic device adapted to send a message portion of an electronic message. The electronically generated menu includes program identifiers indicative of the various programs. The program selector is adapted to select from the menu at least one of the program identifiers which is indicative of a program of interest. The electronic message display is electronically generated and is based at least in part on selection of the program identifier(s). The electronic message display includes program text indicative of the program of interest. The program text is included in the message portion of the electronic message display. The electronic device is adapted to send the message portion by electronic message to a recipient, with the program text incorporated into the message portion.
The present invention also provides a system for communicating program information via electronic message. The system comprises an electronic message receiver and an interface. The electronic message receiver is adapted to receive and display incoming electronic message. The interface is capable of incorporating program information into an electronic message and transmitting the program information electronically to the electronic message receiver. The interface comprises an electronically generated menu of programs, a program selector, an electronic message display, and an electronic device. The electronically generated menu includes program identifiers indicative of the various programs. The program selector is adapted to select from the menu at least one of the program identifiers which is indicative of a program of interest. An electronic message display is electronically generated and is based at least in part on selection of the program identifier(s). The electronic message display includes program text indicative of the program of interest. The program text is included in a message portion of the electronic message display. The electronic device is adapted to send the message portion by electronic message to a recipient at the electronic message receiver, with the program text incorporated into the message portion.
The present invention also provides an electronic message receiver for receiving program information via electronic message. The electronic message receiver is adapted to receive and display message text and program text, via electronic message, and also is adapted to process program information which is transmitted along with the message text and program text. The electronic message receiver comprises a selector adapted to select the program text in response to user actuation, to effect, based on the program information, implementation of a program represented by the program text.
The above and other objects and advantages will become more readily apparent when reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.